Nny's Radio Station
by Munster-girl
Summary: Ok, new stuff, finally... I changed the rating because Johnny FINALLY gets to kill one of his victims and I just wanted to change the rating for it... BUT DON'T STOP READING!!!!!!
1. One dumb*ss dj

******Don't ask me where I got the idea for this piece of crap... but I just wanted to say that I DO NOT own anybody in this, excaept for that people that die... nevermind. R&R******  
  
Johnny was sitting on the couch in his living room, just staring... blankly at the wall. As he suddenly thought, out of nowhere, that he was forgetting something there was a muffled sneeze and a 'SHUT THE FUCK UP! HE'S GONNA HEAR YOU!!!!!!' Just then Johnny remebered his victims he had left down in his basement... but for once, he couldn't think of a way he wanted to kill them.  
  
'Hmmmmmmmmmmm.' He decided to take a walk around the house to think about it for a moment or two, but before he began to wander, he turned on the radio... There was a new weird song playing. He stood facing the opposite direction of the radio, and listened intently. Once the song came to a close, he heard the dumb ass dj come on and shout.  
  
'That was the brand new song by............... (VERY long pause, you have to remeber he's a dumb ass and can't remember the names of the songs or artists)' The producer wispers over to him, but Nny could still hear it over the station. 'Basement Jaxx!!' 'Oh, oooooh yea, that was the new song by Basement Jaxx, called............ (ANOTHER long pause).' Suddenly you hear yelling of the dj and muffled sounds of a person getting pummled over at the station. Then the producer comes on, but you can still hear the moans of pain coming from the dj, in the backround.  
  
'That was the new song by Basement Jaxx, called 'Where's your head at'. Hope you like it, and for the information of all of you listeners I will be the new dj from now on... something, uh, happened to our old one.' Then they went to a commercial. Johnny had finally gotten a good idea... well for one of his victims. But he just wanted to do one more thing before that...  
  
******I want to take a break... get a cherry brain freezy... stuff like that. Then I'll come back and work on this some more. But first tell me what you guys think of it so far... and if you can even tell where this is going.****** 


	2. Johnny's first victim BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Nny's Radio Station PART II  
  
******I'm glad somebody thought it was good... so I decided to write more!!!!!! -makes fake cheering noises and pretends they are auctally people happy- Thank you, thank you... but now, on to the story.******  
  
Johnny had finally had enough of the dumb ass dj, and sidekick, so he decided to ignore his victims [which would be very hard, and he knew it] and went out for a walk. There was a store that had moved in about a month ago, a few blocks away and he walked out the door, without a sound, leaving his prey in horrible torture still. As he walked, he saw MANY people that he wanted to massacre, just for the weird ways that they looked at him. But he knew to resist, because his basement was almost filled to the brim with victims already... and he would run out of room if he took EVERYBODY that he saw. 'Damn.' Was all he could mutter, under his breath. He continued to trudge along the sidewalk and just as he was about to jump out of his skin... he made it to the shop. 'Ye Lil Stereo Shoppe'  
  
'What the hell?!' But he just shrugged it off and walked in. The store was filled to the brim with pictures of artists and bands and such, but he payed no attention to it ans wandered around the new store. Until he stopped, when he reached a section cluttered with mixing boards and dj equipment. He picked up what he could [mixing board, speakers, and some computer parts that were throwen in there... the kind that helps you make your own radio station *hint - hint*] and hauled them up to the register. The guy up there seemed about 20 or so, and had on a t-shirt with what seemed like an attempt at a 'manly' Britney Spears (A.N. -shudders at the thought of Britney Spears getting t-shirts or anything like that-) on it and had on faded blue jeans, seemingly from the Gap or something. He glared at Johnny, who was in all black of course, and gave him un easy looks.  
  
'What do you think you're doing with that stuff?' The guy asked.  
  
Johnny gave him an unstunned look and said bluntly 'None of your business.'  
  
The Guy, Nny could see by his name tag, who's name was Stevie replied 'It seems like an aweful lot of shit for a fag like you to use.'  
  
Johnny got a pissed look in his eye, but Stevie was unthreatened... for he did not know who Johnny was. (A.N. bad for Stevie) Johnny simply said nothing in return, but slowly placed his right hand by his ankle, where he had hidden one of his shorter kitchen knives. Stevie saw none of this. But once he did, Johnny was already standing ontop of the counter, beside what he wanted to purchase and had the knife raised above the clerk's head. With one... no, three or four blows [Johnny wanted to get this done quickly and just slashed him a few more times] Stevie was dead. Johnny was barely splattered with a bit of blood. Nny coyly looked around for any cameras, the only one was facing away from the counter, but he had no real feeling to destroy that at the moment, so he hopped back over the counter and picked up his parcles and walked out of the store.  
  
******I didn't really want to take TOO much time on this chapter, so just made it short and 'sweet'. Hope SOMEBODY auctally read this and enjoyed it. And if you did, then thank you, but now you HAVE TO review... THE POWER OF MUNSTER-GIRL COMPELS YOU!!!!!! heh heh heh...****** 


	3. Damn those Cd's!!!!!! DAMN THEM!!!!!!

******Finally part three has come, auctally it wasn't that long since I started this thing... earlier today, er, yesterday... whatever just KEEP ON READING!!!!!!******  
  
Johnny was attempting to walk home with out dropping one of his new, very precious pieces of elaborate electronic equipment (A.N. yeah, right). He wandered down the street, trying to see AND keep balanced at the same time, which was fairly hard, atleast for a person so slender and skinny. But as he walked, he kept trying to peek around the new hardware, that were stacked box ontop of box in his arms, to see where he was going. And as he glanced one time, Devi (I had to throw he in here somewhere) had just walked out of a new restaurant 'Famous Origional May's Pizza' and saw Nny waddeling down the sidewalk towards her. But she used him not being able to see to sneak back through the building and out the back exit.  
  
It took Johnny a good deal of time to get home, but he finally got there. And as he was about to walk in the door, he felt a pair of eyes on him... he turned to the side, and saw Squee spying at him through the safe haven of his own house window. Again, he just shrugged it off and went inside, to prepare for the unique and special doom of each chained, and helpless person in his basement. He went and began to set up the neatly packaged parcles in his living room, trying not to damage anything INSIDE the boxes, but after he removed everything... he just started to throw things all over the place, trying to get it set up.  
  
Over four hours went by, which made Nny kind of pissed, thinking that half of his victims would be dead by now... but what could he do? He was just a bit happy that he had finished setting up all of the shit and could start broadcasting his own radio station... he just HAD to smirk at the thought of it. But once he turned around, he realized that he had to gotten one vital thing... MUSIC.  
  
'DAMN IT!' He yelled, and stormed out of the house once again, but just remember before he slammed the door, about his visitors downstairs, and closed the door as quietly as he could, even though he was still mad at himself beyond beleif. He wandered back down to the store that he had payed a visit to earlier that day. Obviously no one had been there since him... Stevie was still there. (A.N. HORRAY!! that is just what I would want in my store... a rotting corpse, yee-ha!) But that gave Nny the chance to just run and, grab the stuff he wanted and get out... without paying, of course. He just grabbed random tapes and cds off of the shelves and piled them up like he had done before. But once he was ready to go home (A.N. for the last time, I promise) he turned to Stevie who was still hunched over, bleeding miniscule drops from his chest [one of the places he got slashed] on the floor and remarked.  
  
'Now who looks like a fag? ...Bitch...' With that he wandered out of the shop and back home. Once he got there, he creaked open the door and slunk back over to his home-made radio station and spread out the tapes and cds, going over which one he should make his big premier with...  
  
******I know, I know, this chapter sucks the most, out of the first three. But I HAD to put something down AND I did get Squee and Devi in here, for their little .2 second walk ons. Now I have to decide what song Nny will make his BIG entrance to 'Homicidal Maniac stardom' with, I was thinking something by Cannibal Corpse... But I'm not too sure, help me out with this, will ya??????****** 


	4. Bloody Chunks and Old Navy

******Ok, now I promise that I will have Johnny kill atleast one person this time, I seriously do...******  
  
Johnny was trying to sort out all of the cds and casssettes that were spralled out on the floor infront of his homemade 'studio', that was placed right above where his prisioners were being held, so they could hear every move and sound that he made. That, he hoped, would scare them more. He was finally starting to get organized, when he picked up three cds and glared at each one for a moment or so, then set them all down and began to start his first broadcast. He hopped in his chair and turned all of the switches that would make it all start up (A.N. I have no clue what switches, you just use your imagination). And with in moments, he was on the air... But he didn't have a thing to say. So first he just threw on a cd; Cannibal Corpse 'Eaten Back To Life'. And began to blast the song Bloody Chunks over the air waves, but then turned and walked to the basement door, with a gruesome plan inprinted in his head.  
  
He stomped down the steps, his prey quivering from the fear of Nny coming, they knew he was coming to, dispose of one of them. He turned towards that walls covered with people chained to them, and even a few that were tied up on chairs... he had obviously run out of room on the walls. He turned and glanced at every single person down there, who were all too afraid to make any sounds at all. But I doubt he would have heard them over the pounding music that vibrated through the floors. It wasn't excatly Nny's favourite type of music, or song for that matter... but he did get some inspiration from it... unique or not.  
  
Johnny looked around the room one more time and randomly picked a cheerleader-type girl, who wore an outfit compiled of clothing from The GAP and Old Navy, and was chained up on the wall.  
  
'You.' He said out loud, but only she could hear it, and knew he was talking to her. 'I will use you as a my first... well, let's just call you a prototype for my new ideas...' He said slyly, lifting up a lock of her hair that was now greasy and matted from being locked up in a basement for who know's how long. As he dropped her hair, he looked her straight in the eye and glared at her for atleast a minute, as if he was having a makeshift staring contest with her. 'Let us see... hmmmm... you were the one that stopped and gawked at me on the street a while ago. Yesss, that was you. You thought I couldn't hear you, they way you said 'Oh, look at that freak, what the hell does he think he's wearing.' and 'Like, he seems so freaky, he looks like a complete psycho. He probably stalks people and then finally kills then in an alley.' Wasn't that what you said?!'. All she did was try to hide herself from his unhopeful and angry eyes. Then, he lifted his still partially bloody knife out of it's ankle holster and held it behind his back. Then he lunged forward and stabbed her directly in the middle of her stomach, that was the first time she let out a noise... but it was only a slight squeek, and then a sort of choking chough. While she watched with terror with her eyes darting around the room every moment or two to see the petrified looks on the other captives. With that satisfying sound in Nny's ears, he decided to take a clue from the song... and turn the girl into 'bloody chunks'. He took her hand and glanced into her eyes with the miniscual pupils and slowly slid the knife through her pinky finger. Then moving on to the next one and then to the next, and so on. Once he was done with that hand, he moved onto the other, but went through that one more quickly then the first. With that over and done with, and pulled her by what was left of her right hand and quickly hacked it off from her forearm down, this was followed by a howl and even more blood dripping into Johnny's hand and some splattering onto his shirt and face. He continued to go up in that manner and did the same to the other half of her body, but then moved to her legs and repeating everything, until she was only a torso who was bleeding savagely and gasping to breath. Johnny was surprised she was still alive at that point, and was rather bored with her now. So he just lopped off her small, wimpering head. And with the sound of her head hitting the floor echoing through the basement, the song had come to a close. Johnny was pleased with what he had done, and turned back and walked up to the door... even Johnny didn't want to leave his brand new station on 'dead air'. So he rushed back up the steps and back to his station, throwing on Basement Jaxx 'Where's Your Head At?'. The same song that had intrigued him the other day.  
  
And coyly walked back down to the basement, with one of his twisted, dimented grins on his face... thinking 'Wonder who I should take out next?'  
  
******Ok, I have decided to do something to make this a bit more interesting and easier... for me. I decided that I want to have some people call in a make requestes. So if anybody even cares about this anymore, just throw in a review with the accentuals: age, sex, location -er- that's optional, name, and of course a song... can't forget the damn songs more than twice. Oh well, I NEED people to respond to this, you just HAVE TO. Or --- I'll send Johnny after you BWHAHAHA...****** 


End file.
